


Forgiven, forgotten

by targaryen_melodrama



Series: Messenger Messes (in 200 words or less) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, it's so small, this ain't even a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: Fromthispost (not from the OP, but the only one I could find).





	Forgiven, forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](https://whatdiditcost-everything.tumblr.com/post/151129003524) post (not from the OP, but the only one I could find).

Bucky thought that with the fast-paced, meme-riddled talk of a literal Princess and an actual spider-kid used, he could use someone who spoke a touch slower.

Magneto "Just Erik, please", unlike everyone else in his life, didn't seem to mind it when you didn't talk, or when you weren't listening. And when he spoke, he took his sweet time.

"I trust that little incident in 1963 between us is forgiven."

"More like forgotten."

"Join me, then, for Shabbat Dinner. It'll be you and me. And my husband."

What else did he have planned? "Sure. Long as I get to bring mine."

Erik smiled. "Mr. Wilson is most welcome."

Dinner with mutants. The 21st century was the gift that kept on giving.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!


End file.
